Pourquoi tu pleures ?
by Skippy1701
Summary: Regina et Emma sont divorcés depuis trois ans, mais les choses vont changé quand Emma se fait tirer dessus. SwanQeen


**Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **POV Emma :**

Elsa : Joyeux anniversaire petite sœur, souffles tes bougies et fais un vœu.

Emma : Tu ne crois pas qu'à 35 ans j'ai passé l'âge de faire un vœu Elsa ?

Henry : Aller man, c'est la règle.

Anna : Puis on sait jamais, si tu gagnes au loto...hein ?

Je rigole et regarde ma famille, malgré moi je touche mon alliance accroché autour de mon cou et soupire. Trois ans que nous sommes divorcées et pourtant le manque est toujours bien présent. Je ferme les yeux et souffle mes bougies, je voudrais avoir une autre chance d'être heureuse.

Killian : Allez Swan les cadeaux maintenant.

Emma : Je crains le pire, tu n'as pas oublié que mon fil à 12 ans n'est ce pas ?

David : Ne t'en fais pas, Mary et moi on a contrôlé ses achats.

Tink : Il a été sage, j'ai fait attention.

Ruby : (Sourire mutin) Pas les miens par contre.

Mary : (Amusée) Tu es impossible, commences par le notre, c'est sans risque au moins.

J'ouvre et découvre un week-end tout compris dans un spa, ça me fera le plus grand bien et je remercie mes amis chaleureusement. Killian et Tink un week-end escapade sportive Ma mère m'a offert un nouveau casque de moto, Anna et Krystof un blouson en cuir et Elsa me tend une boite. J'ouvre et découvre un pendentif en forme d'étoile avec une photo à l'intérieur. C'est Regina et Henry, mon cœur se serre et je remercie Elsa. Ma sœur sait très bien que je l'aime toujours, pour le reste du monde je la déteste. Ruby m'a offert des dessous sexy qui ont fait rougir Henry jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui nous a fait éclater de rire. Henry s'avance et me tend un album photo timidement.

Henry : Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je souris et ouvre l'album, la première photo est une photo de mes parents avec mes sœurs et moi. Je regarde mon père avec nostalgie et Elsa et Anna regarde l'album avec moi en souriant. Elles ont dû aider Henry pour rassembler toutes ces photos. Il y a même une photo de moi en tenu militaire avec Killian et Ruby. Puis je tombe sur une photo de mon mariage, mon cœur se serre, je pensai avoir tout enfermé dans une boite. Je souris en voyant Henry bébé avec Regina et moi la plupart du temps. La dernière photo date de cet été.

Emma : (Serre Henry dans ses bras) Merci mon grand, c'est très joli.

Henry : Tu sais maman m'a aidé, on mange le gâteau ?

Je serre mon fils en souriant, Ruby met de la musique et je chasse mon ex-femme de mes pensées pour profiter de mon anniversaire comme il se doit.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

(Radio) Le suspect se dirige en courant vers Madison avenue.

Emma : Ici le Lieutenant Swan et Jones ont le prend en chasse.

David : Ici les Détective Nolan et Lucas, on lui coupe la route par Washington avenue.

Emma : Je le vois, prends la volant je le poursuis.

Killian : Ok Swan gaffes à toi.

Emma : NYPD, les mains en l'air.

Je grogne en le voyant bifurquer dans une ruelle et lui cours après arme à la main, bon sang je déteste quand ils font ça.

Emma : (Parle à la radio) Le suspect se dirige vers Central Parc, entrée nord-est.

J'accélère l'allure et me rapproche de lui, seulement tout se passe trop vite. Une femme sort, je vois qu'il prend une arme et ne réfléchis pas avant de la plaquer au sol quand le tir retentit. Une douleur me vrille le crane, et des points noir apparaissent devant moi. Je peine à garder les yeux ouverts et regarde la femme devant moi complètement terrifiée.

Emma : Vous êtes blessée Madame ?

Femme : Non, mais vous oui.

Ruby : (Arrive en courant vers moi) Em, bon sang tu pisses le sang, ne bouges pas.

Ruby m'allonge et je la regarde et tente un pauvre sourire, Ma tête me fait horriblement mal et je ferme les yeux.

Ruby : Ne t'endors pas, parles moi. L'ambulance arrive, accroches toi. Killian et David ont chopé le gars, restes avec moi.

Emma : Trois missions en Irak et pas une égratignure et je me fais tirer dessus par un dealer à la con.

Ruby : Menteuse, tu t'es prise une balle en Irak.

Emma : (Ferme les yeux) Elle ne compte pas celle là, c'était pour sauver tes fesses.

Ruby : Et mes fesses te remercient, Em, Emma bon sang réveilles toi.

 **POV Regina :**

(Téléphone)

22h, qui ça peut être ? Je soupire et décroche, je ne peux même pas être tranquille un samedi soir.

Whale : Bonjour Madame le Maire, je suis le Docteur Whale de l'hôpital central.

Regina : En quoi puis-je vous aider Docteur ?

Whale : Vous êtes le contact d'urgence d'Emma Swan ?

Mon cœur se serre, non, non et non j'en ai finit avec ce genre de coup de fils bon sang.

Regina : Plus maintenant, contactez sa famille. Elsa Fa ou Anna Frost, ce se sont ces sœurs, je peux vous donner leurs numéros si vous voulez. Ou le numéro de sa mère Ingrid Swan ?

Whale : Je suis désolée Madame mais sur ce formulaire vous êtes la seule à prendre des décisions pour elle si elle en est incapable.

Regina : (Inquiète) Attendez, qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Qu'a fait mon idiote d'ex femme encore ?

Whale : Elle c'est fait tirer dessus, elle a besoin d'une opération d'urgence, mais les risques sont très élevés, pouvez vous venir ?

Regina : J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccroche et attrape mes clés, heureusement Henry est chez un ami ce soir. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait cette idiote ? Elle m'énerve de faire si peu attention à sa vie. Je souffle, je jure que je vais la tuer si elle ose mourir aussi stupidement. Henry serait dévasté et moi...moi certainement aussi. Même si je ne l'avouerai sans doute jamais, mais c'est moi qui est été stupide et maintenant je dois assumer. Arrivée à l'hôpital, je trouve David, Killian et Ruby. Vu leurs têtes, ça n'indique rien de bon.

Regina : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé bon sang ?

Killian : Bonsoir aussi à vous Madame le Maire.

Regina : Vous avez foutu quoi Jones, c'est votre coéquipière bon sang.

Killian : (Serre les dents de colère) Mon job, comme Emma. Mais c'est sur que c'est une chose que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre assise derrière votre foutu bureau.

David : On se calme, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. On n'arrive pas à joindre Ingrid, Anna et Kristof sont à l'étranger et prennent le premier avion pour rentrer.

Regina : Et Elsa ?

Ruby : On est samedi, elle joue ce soir, elle ne regardera son portable qu'à l'entracte.

Regina : (Masse mes tempes) Je vais voir le Médecin.

Whale : Inutile je suis là, bonsoir, merci d'être venu.

Killian : (Inquiet) Comment elle va ?

Whale : Je suis désolé mais je ne peux parler qu'avec sa famille, mais elle s'accroche.

Regina : Vous pouvez parler devant eux, Emma les considère comme sa famille malheureusement.

Killian : (Serre les dents) Foutu sorcière.

Ruby : Ce n'est pas le moment Kill, on vous écoute Docteur.

Whale : La balle l'a touchée à la tête, créant une hémorragie cérébrale. Il faut soulager la pression au plus vite grâce à une opération assez complexe.

Regina : Vous m'avez parlé de risques ?

Whale : Il y en a toujours. Mais vu où se trouve l'hémorragie, on parle de possible perte de sens comme la vue, ou encore perte d'élocution ou de mémoire assez significatives. Suivant les dégâts sur son cerveau, il y a des risques de paralysie aussi.

Mon cœur c'est serré et je vois le visage complètement anéanti de ces amis, qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire bon sang ?

Regina : Et si on ne fait rien ?

Whale : La pression sur son cerveau pourrait céder, ce qui entraînerait une hémorragie interne massive et sa mort.

Regina : On a combien de temps pour se décider ?

Whale : Peu, il faut agir rapidement.

Regina : On connaît tous Emma, elle prendrait le risque. Seulement il faudrait attendre que sa famille arrive, je ne suis plus en droit de prendre ce genre de décisions pour elle.

Ruby : Tu fais partie de sa famille aussi Regina et si elle n'a pas enlevé ton nom de ce formulaire c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Regina : La connaissant elle a juste oublié.

Ruby : (Rire) Certainement, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Emma t'as toujours fait confiance.

Regina : Avant peut être, vous savez tous que ce n'est plus le cas. Mais Henry serait dévasté de sa perte, faites l'opération. Jones allez chercher Elsa, rendez vous utile.

Killian : (Soupire) Tout de suite Majesté.

Whale : Je viens vous voir dès que j'en sais plus, vous avez pris la bonne décision, c'est sa seule chance.

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

Henry : (Triste) Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller bientôt ?

Regina : Je l'espère mon chéri, tu connais ta mère, c'est une vrai marmotte.

Mon fils sourit mais je vois bien qu'il a le cœur brisé, l'opération c'est bien passée mais Emma ne se réveille pas et l'angoisse me paralyse le cœur. Il vient après le collège tout les jours et je suis obligée de le forcer à partir pour qu'il mange et fasses ses devoirs mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Ingrid : Bonjour vous deux.

Henry : (Fait un câlin à Ingrid) Bonjour mamie, j'ai apporté le Monopoly aujourd'hui.

Ingrid : Super, mais d'abord si on allait se chercher une boisson ? Regina je te le dépose ce soir chez toi pour 19h ça te va ?

Regina : Oui merci, à plus tard mon chéri.

Henry : (Me serre fort dans ses bras) Je t'aime fort maman.

Je lui rends son étreinte touchée par ces mots, depuis qu'Emma est là il est beaucoup plus câlin avec moi.

Regina : Moi aussi mon cœur, à ce soir.

Ils filent et je regarde Emma tristement, je ne peux m'empêcher une larme de tomber sur ma joue et lui caresse la joue doucement.

Regina : Réveilles toi, notre fils a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi même si tu me détestes, tu me manques Em.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur la mienne doucement) Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

Emma me regarde tendrement, depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas eu un regard comme ça sur moi ? Attend comment elle vient de m'appeler ?

Henry : Maman (Saute au cou)

Emma : Whaouuu doucement gamin, attends qu'est ce qui se passe t'as prit trente centimètres d'un coup ?

Ingrid : Enfin, tu nous as fait peur.

Emma : Maman, mais... (Mal à la tête) Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au juste ?

Elsa : Bon sang Em, tu nous as vraiment fait peur la.

Emma me regarde complètement perdue, et serre ma main plus fort. Ce simple geste me paralyse et je regarde sa famille en sachant pas comment réagir.

Emma : Bébé tu m'expliques stp ?

Bébé ? Ok il y a clairement un souci, dans ses yeux nulle trace de douleur ou colère quand elle me regarde, juste de l'amour et c'est déstabilisant, trop pour...

Whale : Miss Swan content de vous revoir parmi nous, je suis le Docteur Whale.

Emma : C'est Madame Mills, Miss Swan est mon prénom de jeune fille Docteur ?

(Silence)

Henry : Man, tu...

Ingrid : Chérie, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Emma : De quoi elle parle Gina ?

Son Gina m'arrache une larme et elle semble assez perdue et paniquée ce qui m'arrache le cœur. Donc je fais une chose stupide je la prends dans mes bras, elle me serre contre elle et soupire.

Emma : (Pose ses mains sur mes joues) Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour, je suis là, tout va bien.

Elsa : Ok Em, tu viens de subir une grosse opération au cerveau, tu dois être déboussolée.

Whale : Que tout le monde m'attend dehors svp, je dois vérifier deux ou trois choses.

Je vais pour les laisser mais elle s'accroche à ma main fermement et je regarde le médecin.

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Ma femme peut rester, n'est ce pas doc ?

Whlale : Bien sûr, donc quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

Emma : (Réfléchis) L'anniversaire de Gina, je devais repartir au front deux jours plus tard, c'est là bas que j'ai été blessée ?

Regina : Au front ? C'était il y a plus de trois ans, tu es policière maintenant.

Emma : Hooo c'est cool, attends trois ans ?

Whale : Nous somme en février 2018, vous venez de fêter vos 35 ans.

Emma : (Mal à la tête) Je ne comprends pas, comment j'ai pu oublier trois ans de ma vie ?

Regina : Tu es sûrement juste un peu déboussolée comme l'a dit Elsa, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

Whale : Je vais vous envoyer faire un scanner, mais le fait que vous parliez correctement est déjà une victoire.

Je regarde Regina, elle semble complètement perdue, elle est triste mais j'ignore pourquoi ? Mise à part ma perte de mémoire partielle, j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Le doc s'en va et je fais signe à Regina de s'installer avec moi, elle semble hésitante et je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension ?

Emma : Gina qu'est ce qui t'arrive, je sais que tu as eu sûrement peur pour moi, mais tu es bizarre depuis mon réveil.

Regina : Il c'est passé beaucoup de choses en trois ans Em et...

Emma : Je me doute bébé, mais là j'ai franchement mal au crane et je veux juste me reposer dans tes bras, on peut en parler plus tard ?

Regina : (S'allonge près de moi et ouvre ses bras) Bien sûr, viens, reposes toi.

Je souris et me love dans ses bras, j'ai toujours adoré être dans ses bras. J'ai du finir par m'endormir complètement car je me réveille au petit matin, Regina n'est plus là. Elle doit être avec Henry à la maison.

Anna : (Sourit) Salut grande sœur, comment tu vas ce matin.

Emma : Eh, je m'étonnais de ne pas encore t'avoir vu. Mise à part un mal de crane carabiné ça va.

Anna : Tant mieux, Krystof s'excuse il a du travail par dessus la tête en ce moment, il essaiera de passer demain avec Swen.

Emma : Qui ça ?

Anna : Swen, ton neveu, notre fils à Krystof et moi, il va avoir trois ans.

Emma : Hooo désolé apparemment ma mémoire a effacé trois ans d'un coup.

Anna : Ce n'est pas grave, tiens je vais te le montrer.

Je regarde les photos, je ne le reconnais pas du tout, pourtant c'est bien moi qui le tiens dans mes bras sur la photo.

Emma : Tu sais où ils ont mis mes affaires ?

Anna : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Emma : Mon alliance, Gina va me tuer si je l'ai perdue.

Anna : (Tire sur ma chaîne et je vois l'alliance) Voilà, problème résolu.

Emma : (Fronce les sourcils) Pourquoi elle est avec mes plaques militaire au juste ?

Anna : Em écoute, tu sais il ...

Henry : Eh man, on est passé te faire un bisou avec maman avant qu'elle ne m'emmène au collège.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Salut vous deux, hooo se sont des croissants que je vois ?

Regina : (Sourire triste) Je vois que ton appétit va bien, je t'ai pris une chocolat chaud cannelle aussi.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu vois Anna, ça c'est une femme parfaite, je savais qu'il y avait une raison à ce que je l'aime autant.

(Silence gênant)

Henry : (Me serre contre lui) Je passe après le collège, je vais te ramener des photos. On va te soigner, t'en fais pas man.

Emma : D'accord mon bébé, oups désolé à douze ans je devrais arrêter de dire ça.

Henry : (Sourire moqueur) Ce n'est pas grave man, a 9 ans aussi j'étais déjà trop grand pour ça.

Emma : Insolent, file tu vas être en retard et ta mère va encore dire que c'est de ma faute.

Regina : (Sourie) C'est clairement de ta faute je te signale.

Emma : (Amusée) Mais oui vient donc m'embrasser au lien de dire des bêtises.

Regina regarde Anna complètement paniquée et le médecin rentre, elle se sauve avec Henry avant que je n'ai pu dire ouf et je regarde ma sœur qui hausse les épaules.

Whale : Bien Emma votre scanner montre une lésion sur votre hippocampe, c'est une partie de votre cerveau qui gère la mémoire à court terme.

Emma : Trois ans ce n'est pas court pour moi.

Whale : Je sais, la balle qui vous a touché a aussi endommagé votre lobe occipital. Vous auriez pu perdre bien plus que trois ans si elle avait touché un peu plus à droite.

Emma : Ok, donc est ce que ça se soigne ?

Whale : Avec le temps oui, vous retrouverez petit à petit vos souvenirs. Il faut vous éviter tout stress et activité physique trop intensif durant trois mois. Je vais vous donner le numéro du Docteur Hooper un très bon psychiatre spécialisé dans les problèmes de mémoire.

Emma : Ok, mais d'après votre expérience, on met combien de temps pour se remettre de ce genre de choses. Parce que ma sœur vient de me montrer la photo de son fils et je ne l'ai pas du tout reconnu.

Whale : Il va falloir être patiente Lieutenant, Rome ne c'est pas faite en un jour.

Après ça la journée a défilé, je suis avec Killian et Ruby quand un homme inconnu rentre dans ma chambre avec une petite brune et un jeune garçon d'environ 8 ans.

David : Salut Emma, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi ?

Emma : Désolé non, tu es ?

Ruby : Mon coéquipier à la crim et mon meilleur ami.

Emma : Hooo David, Ruby m'a souvent parlé de toi.

David : (Sourire triste) Moi aussi, voici ma femme Mary et notre fils Neal.

Emma : Salut, désolé on se fréquente beaucoup ?

Killian : On nous appelle les mousquetaires à la Crim, on est une équipe.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est cool, dites vous pouvez me passer mon portable, j'aimerais savoir à quelle heure ma femme et mon fils vont arriver ?

Killian : Ecoute Swan il n'y a pas de bonne façon de te le dire mais...

Regina : Jones vous faites quoi au juste ?

Killian : Je vais lui dire la vérité, elle a le droit de savoir. Vous savez très bien qu'après ça sera pire.

Regina : Le médecin lui a préconisé du repos et pas de stress inutile je vous signale, vous êtes vraiment débile ou quoi ?

Emma : Whaouuu Gina calmes toi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mary : Killian, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce genre de chose et sûrement pas de cette façon.

Ruby : Je suis d'accord Kill, on va y aller. Reposes-toi Princesse, on repasse bientôt.

Emma : (Balance mon coussin sur Ruby) Si tu oses m'appeler encore une fois Princesse je te tords le cou Rub.

Neal : Je parie sur Em !

Ruby : Trahison, attends un peu que je t'attrape toi.

Killian : (Souffle) Reposes toi, je t'appelle demain.

Emma : Ok, sois sage.

Killian : (Sourire) Toujours voyons.

Ils s'en vont et je regarde Regina qui semble hors d'elle, je lui attrape la main et elle me regarde bizarrement.

Emma : Depuis quand tu appelles Killian par son nom de famille au juste ?

Regina : Depuis que c'est un crétin, comment c'est passé ta journée.

Emma : Bébé regardes moi, qu'est ce qu'il voulait me dire au juste ?

Regina : Je...Em c'est compliqué et franchement ça m'arrange que tu ne te souviennes pas de ces trois dernière années.

Emma : (Amusée) Pourquoi au juste, ce n'est pas comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner durant les trois ans que j'ai oublié ?

Regina : Mon monde lui c'est arrêté, je veux juste que tu te rétablisses correctement. Le Docteur Whale nous a déconseillé tout stress et, j'étais vraiment inquiète Em. Henry a cru te perdre, ça l'aurait anéanti, ça nous aurait anéanti alors laisse moi prendre soin de toi, stp.

Emma : (Sourire tendre) Ok, j'ai le droit à mon bisou maintenant ?

A nouveau je vois cette douleur dans ses yeux, puis la peur et avant que je n'aie pu lui demander ce qu'elle avait notre fils rentre dans la chambre avec ma mère.

 **Deux semaines plus tard...**

Regina et moi on n'était jamais seule, si bien que je n'ai pas pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde essaye de me raconter un peu ses trois ans, et plus ils avancent et plus je me rends compte qu'ils évitent de parler de Regina et moi. Je dois aller voir le Docteur Hooper aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il c'est passer un truc grave dont personne ne veux me parler et ça me rend dingue.

Archie : Bonjour Lieutenant, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

Emma : Fatiguée, je dors mal.

Archie : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Je dors toujours mal loin de Regina, l'armée a laissé des traces assez profondes dans mon cœur. Je suis contente d'avoir arrêté, sans doute Regina y est pour beaucoup et Henry.

Archie : La dernière fois vous m'avez dit que Regina était votre point d'encrage ?

Emma : (Sourire) Vous savez, j'avais à peine 19 ans quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Au premier regard j'ai su que ça serait elle et pas une autre, elle fait tourner mon monde dans le bon sens, elle est toute ma vie avec Henry. On c'est marier à 21 ans, tout le monde trouvait ça complètement fou. Mais on s'en fichait, et seize ans plus tard je l'aime toujours comme au premier jour. On a un fils formidable, des amis, une famille soudée. Tout ça je l'ai eu grâce à l'amour de Regina. Elle m'a laissé partir à l'armée, elle aurait pu m'en empêcher mais non. Elle n'est pas comme ça, elle savait que c'était mon rêve. Elle m'a encouragée, soutenu et attendu à chaque fois. Je voyais bien qu'elle était terrifiée à chacun de mes départs, ça a été pire après la naissance d'Henry. Mais elle n'a rien dit et j'ai décidé d'arrêter pour elle, pour notre famille. On parlait de faire un second enfant, sans doute durant ces trois ans ça n'a pas pu se faire avec mon changement de boulot et Regina devenu Maire.

Archie : Vous avez parlé avec votre femme ?

Emma : Elle fait exprès de ne jamais se retrouver seule avec moi, je suis sûre que vous savez pourquoi.

Archie : Oui, mais si elle ne dit rien, comme votre famille, c'est pour vous protéger.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai tué quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Archie : Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas ça. Mais Regina est ici, elle va vous dire la vérité mais vous devez comprendre une chose très importante avant.

Emma : Quoi donc ?

Archie : Il est humain de faire des erreurs, c'est plus facile d'être en colère que d'essayer de comprendre et de pardonner.

Emma : Vous me faites peur, est ce qu'elle va bien ? (Inquiète) Elle est malade ou un truc du genre ? Henry ?

Regina : (Porte qui s'ouvre) Non, je vais bien et notre fils aussi.

Un poids énorme s'enlève de mon cœur et je la serre fortement dans mes bras, elle reste les bras ballant avent de me serrer à son tour dans ses bras et je souris.

Emma : Bonjour mon amour, je suis contente de te voir.

Je la sens trembler et resserrer ses bras autour de moi et lui relève la tête pour voir qu'elle pleure ce qui me brise le cœur à nouveau.

Emma : (Voix douce) Pourquoi tu pleures bébé ?

Regina : Parce que je suis désolée, et que je ne veux pas que tu me détestes à nouveau.

 **POV Regina :**

Je ne vais pas y arriver, pas si elle me regarde comme ça. Je m'écarte à regret de ses bras, car je sais qu'une fois qu'elle va tout savoir, je ne suis pas prête d'y retourner.

Archie : Bien, on va commencer. Lieutenant j'aimerai que vous écoutiez Regina sans l'arrêter svp.

Emma : Très bien je t'écoute Gina, est ce que c'est ma faute, cette situation ?

Son regard est plein d'incertitude, de peur et mon cœur se compresse, je ne vais pas y arriver. La première fois à était horrible, des cris, de pleurs mais là...

Regina : (Petite voix) Il y a trois ans est demi quand tu es partit pour ta dernière mission je... (Gorge nouée)

Emma : (Prend mes mains) Eh mon amour, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Archie : Je suis sortit avec Tink et Katherine dans un bar pour oublier qu'une fois de plus tu ne serais pas là pendant quatre mois. Que je m'inquiéterai à chaque coup de fil, à chaque coup de sonnette. J'ai bu beaucoup, parce que j'étais triste, que tu me manquais, mais que je ne pouvais pas te demander d'arrêter car ça aurait était égoïste. Henry était chez mes parents pour le week-end, et j'ai juste voulu arrêter cette douleur juste un instant. Alors quand Katherine m'a embrassé je l'ai laissé faire. Tink m'a prévenue mais je n'ai pas écouté et j'ai... (Larmes) passé la nuit avec elle. Le lendemain j'étais dans un état pitoyable, mais Kat m'a regardé le plus sérieusement du monde et m'a dis qu'elle m'aimait. Qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais, qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Qu'elle ne regretterait jamais cette nuit et qu'elle espérait que ça ne soit pas la seule que nous partagions. Je lui ai dit non, que c'était une terrible erreur et que tu étais l'amour de ma vie. J'ai essayé de couper les ponts avec elle après ça, mais tous les jours elle est revenue à la maison, elle voulait qu'on reste amies malgré tout. Elle m'a juré qu'on ne reparlerait plus jamais de tout ça et j'ai accepté. Le mois d'après c'était son anniversaire, je ne t'avais eu qu'une fois au téléphone depuis et je n'avais pas eu le courage de tout avouer. Pas quand tu étais à des milliers de kms de nous, a nouveau durant cette anniversaire j'ai couché avec Katherine. Puis durant trois mois c'est arrivé régulièrement, elle ne disait jamais rien, Henry n'a jamais rien su. On se voyait tout le temps quand il n'était pas là et puis tu es rentrée. Ce soir là tu voulais me faire une surprise en rentrant trois jours avant. Tu as ouvert la porte et tu nous as vus avec Katherine, sur le canapé et j'ai tenté de t'expliquer que ça ne voulait rien dire. Que... (Larmes plus grosse), tu as tourné les talons et tu es partie. Le lendemain tu es revenue, tu as juste dit pourquoi ? J'ai tenté de t'expliquer mais tu as éclaté la porte quand tu as entendu que ça a été plus qu'une fois. Tu m'as regardé avec incompréhension et dégoût, et tu es partie. On ne sait pas reparlées durant un an. Autre que pour Henry et le strict nécessaire. Tu as demandé le divorce, tu ne voulais rien de moi à part voir Henry quand il le voudrait. J'ai signé et depuis on se croise à peine, si ce n'est aux anniversaire d'Henry et à Noel.

(Silence)

Emma s'est éloignée de moi, mon cœur se serre et je la vois s'asseoir lourdement dans un fauteuil. Ce regard je le connais, c'est celui de d'habitude et je regarde Archie ne sachant pas quoi faire ?

Archie : Emma vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

Emma : (Voix brisée) J'ai plus besoin d'un whisky là Doc.

Archie : (Sourire triste) On va se contenter d'un verre d'eau.

J'essuie mes larmes, je me sens encore plus misérable de lui refaire vivre ça une seconde fois.

Emma : (Petite voix) Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

Regina : Non je...Non, il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments du moins de mon côté.

Emma : Ok, stp arrêtes de pleurer, je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste par ma faute.

Regina : (Hoquète de surprise) Ta faute ?

Emma : J'aurais dû arrêter l'armée plus vite, j'avais décidé que ça serait ma dernière mission. J'ai agis trop tard, je savais que tu te sentais seule et (serre les dents) Katherine en a profité.

Regina : Em...je... C'est moi qui ai profité d'elle. Elle m'aimait et j'en ai profité, je suis aussi coupable qu'elle voir plus.

Emma : Tu es avec elle maintenant ?

Regina : Non, elle a démangé à San Francisco, on ne se parle plus.

Emma : Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça, pour moi il y a deux semaines on fêtait tes 32 ans. Avec nos famille, nos amis et on était heureuses, du moins j'aime à le penser.

Regina : Je l'étais, quand tu étais là, tout était parfait.

Emma : (Triste) Je vais rentrer dans ma chambre, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité et désolée pour tout ça. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je te touchais. Tu n'es pas obligée de revenir, tu as sûrement mieux à faire.

Elle s'en va et mon cœur dégringole dans ma poitrine, bon sang ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Archie : Vous auriez dû lui dire.

Regina : Quoi donc ?

Archie : Que vous l'aimez toujours.

Regina : A quoi bon, elle ne me pardonnera jamais, et moi non plus.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Henry : Man rentre à la maison, mais elle ne peut pas rester seule pour le moment. Du coup elle va chez tata Elsa, mamie lui a proposé aussi et tata Anna. Est-ce que je pourrais aller la voir, elle n'a pas trop le moral depuis quelques jours.

Regina : Je suis désolée mon chéri, bien sûr que tu peux aller la voir.

Henry : (Triste) Est-ce que vous ne vous reparlerez plus jamais ? Je sais que vous m'aimez et que votre divorce n'a rien à voir avec moi, mais vous pourriez être amie, non ? Parrain est resté ami avec Mylah et il passe même les vacances tous ensembles avec Bae. Tu crois que c'est possible, je ne veux plus que vous vous disputiez, ça vous rend triste toutes les deux après pendant des jours.

Regina : Je ferai un effort mon chéri mais ta mère a besoin de se reposer en ce moment, donc on va y aller doucement.

Henry : Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu n'es jamais avec personne autre que Tink de temps en temps.

Regina : Henry c'est compliqué tu sais, ta mère ne veux pas que je te dise ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

Henry : Je sais ce qui c'est passé, je ne suis plus un bébé.

Regina : C'est ma faute et je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal mon chéri, alors laisses lui un peu de temps. D'autant qu'elle vient de revivre tout ça une seconde fois, à cause de sa mémoire détraquée.

Henry : C'est la faute de man aussi, elle aurait dû rester avec nous. Je déteste Katherine, j'espère qu'on la reverra plus jamais, elle a tout gâché. (Larmes)

Ne supportant pas de voir mon petit Prince pleurer je le serre contre moi, j'ai été lamentable et je ne sais pas comment rattraper tout ça, ni même si c'est possible.

Regina : Je suis désolée mon trésor, je parlerai à ta mère dès qu'elle ira mieux et on essayera de passer plus de temps ensemble, d'accord ?

Henry : (Serre fort ses bras contre moi) Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Man ?

Regina : Je l'aimerai toujours mon chéri, mais des fois ça ne suffit pas.

Le lendemain j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement tellement je stressai de la revoir, Henry a tellement insisté pour que je vienne à sa fête de retour, que je n'ai pas pu dire non.

Elsa : Salut vous deux rentrez, vous êtes les derniers.

Henry : (Serre Emma dans ses bras) Salut Man, tu as l'air fatiguée, tu veux que je te ramène un truc à boire ?

Emma : (Ebouriffe les cheveux d'Henry) Je veux bien gamin, un soda stp.

Je souffle un grand coup et m'approche d'elle mais me dégonfle et sors sur le balcon. Mary s'appuie sur la rambarde près de moi et je soupire.

Regina : Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, quand elle était en colère contre moi c'était plus facile, là elle semble juste...

Mary : Brisée ?

Regina : (Petite voix) Oui, j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Mary : David m'a trompé un jour, il y a cinq ans. On a essayé d'avoir un second enfant, le traitement pour l'infertilité m'épuisait totalement, j'étais sur les nerfs et Neal était encore petit. A la maison les disputes s'enchaînaient, je lui rempochais de n'être pas souvent à la maison. Lui me disait qu'il devait travailler pour pourvoir nous offrir tout ce qu'on voudrait. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était lui, mais je ne lui ai pas dit, j'ai eu tord. Une nuit après une garde difficile il n'est pas rentré, le lendemain il m'a avoué avoir eu une aventure en pleurant. J'étais dévasté, on a arrêté les traitements, commencé une thérapie de couple et on a surmonté tout ça mais je n'ai jamais oublié.

Regina : Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Mary : Parce que tout le monde commet des erreurs, tu l'aimes toujours Regina je le vois et c'est pareil pour elle. Cet accident pourrait être la seconde chance que vous n'attendiez plus, pense-y.

Elle me laisse et je souffle, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible qu'après trois ans il y ai encore quelque chose à sauver dans notre couple.

Emma : (Pose une veste sur mes épaules) Eh, il fait froid et tu es dehors depuis un moment.

Regina : Je...Em je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Emma : Alors ne dis rien.

Regina : Tu as une mine horrible.

Emma : (Amusée) C'est mieux quand tu ne dis rien Gina.

Regina : (Frappe l'épaule) Idiote.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Oui je sais.

(Silence)

Regina : Ce n'est pas ta faute, du moins pas entièrement. J'aurais dû te dire que la situation me pesait de plus en plus, j'aurai dû te parler, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Emma : Je ne m'en souviens pas, pourtant j'essaie.

Regina : Henry aimerait qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, ton accident l'a beaucoup secoué.

Emma : Je me doute oui, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas possible.

Regina : (Triste) Pourquoi, tu as décidé de ne plus me voir à nouveau ?

Emma : (Relève le menton) Parce que je n'arrive pas encore à imaginer une vie sans toi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour guérir.

Regina : Em je...

Je suis coupée net par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur, Dieu que ça m'avait manqué.

Emma : J'ai besoin d'oublier que je t'aime Gina, mais dès que j'irai mieux si tu veux bien, je pourrai venir manger avec vous de temps en temps ?

Elle s'écarte mais je la retiens par la main et l'embrasse bien plus fougueusement, loin de me repousser elle me plaque contre le mur et répond à mon baiser.

Regina : Stp, ne m'oublie pas, je t'aime toujours, je suis désolée Emma, stp reviens moi mon amour.

Emma : (Vertige) Je...

Regina : (Inquiète et la stabilise sur ses jambes) Excuses-moi, tu n'es pas en état de ...

Emma : Est ce que c'est vrai ?

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Regina : Je n'ai jamais cessé.

Emma : Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir loin de toi Gina ?

Regina : Parce que je suis la pire idiote de la création et que j'avais peur.

Emma : Ruby et Killian m'ont dit que nos rapports étaient compliqués depuis le divorce ?

Regina : Tu m'en veux, la colère c'est plus facile.

Emma : Et si la colère revient ? Parce que Gina pour moi il n'y a jamais eu que toi mais je en sais pas si ça suffira. Je ne veux pas te blesser par mon comportement. Pour moi tu es toujours ma femme, j'ai besoin de me souvenir, tu comprends ?

Regina : Oui.

Emma : Mais même si je me souviens, je ne veux plus me battre avec toi. On a Henry, même si ...je veux que tu reste dans ma vie Gina, au moins en tant qu'amie.

Regina : Alors je resterai, on fera comme tu voudras, je vais y allez.

Emma : (Retiens par la main) Est ce que tu peux me raccompagner dans la chambre, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête ?

Regina : Tu as l'air épuisée.

Emma : Je dors mal loin de toi.

Mon cœur se serre et je la conduit dans sa chambre, je la borde comme un enfant et passe ma main sur sa joue doucement.

Emma : Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu ?

Sa voix est fragile, ses yeux me regardent avec tristesse et mon ventre se tord un peu plus. Est-ce que je peux vraiment rattraper tout ça ? Je m'allonge près d'elle et elle se faufile dans mes bras, je soupire de contentement et ferme les yeux.

Emma : Ne me laisses plus partir Gina.

Regina : D'accord !

 **POV Emma :**

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Je suis dans mon appartement, je ne reconnais rien et c'est déstabilisant au possible.

Elsa : Tu peux rester à la maison encore un peu tu sais, rien ne presse.

Un mois c'est passé, je me souviens de certaines choses, comme de mon boulot mais sur ma vie personnelle c'est le néant.

Emma : Est-ce que je voyais quelqu'un ?

Elsa : Non, tu n'as jamais aimé que Regina.

Emma : Pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de sauver mon mariage au juste ?

Elsa : Je ne sais pas Em, tu étais en colère et triste. Mais tout peut encore s'arranger entre vous, vous vous aimez encore.

Emma : Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant, je ne sais pas si quand je me souviendrais de tout ça je pourrais lui pardonner.

Elsa : Tu continue à voir le psy non ?

Emma : Oui, il m'aide beaucoup, mais je ne me souviens de rien hormis mon boulot. Certaines choses avec vous et nos amis mais le reste n'est qu'un grand trou noir.

Elsa : Il te faut un peu de temps, reprendre le boulot va te faire du bien, retrouver tes habitudes aussi.

Emma : Mulan rentre quand ?

Elsa : (Grand sourire) Dans un petit mois, elle t'embrasse.

Emma : Maintenant qu'elle est Colonel elle doit partir moins non ?

Elsa : Oui, juste une fois par an mais c'est déjà trop.

Emma : Ok, on fêtera son retour dignement.

Elsa : (Sourire) Oui, ça va si je te laisse ?

Emma : Ne t'en fait pas les vertiges ont disparu, je suis en plein forme.

Ma sœur m'embrasse et je m'assois sur mon canapé, je n'ai revu Regina que peu de fois. A chaque fois c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle. Je regarde ma chambre et souris tristement en voyant aucune photo nulle part. Le cœur un peu éteint je sors de chez moi et décide d'aller me promener à Central Parc pour me changer les idées.

(Téléphone)

Emma : Allo.

Henry : Man, tu es où ?

Emma : Salut mon grand, à Central Parc pourquoi ?

Henry : Les bus sont en grève, je n'arrive pas à joindre maman pour rentrer.

Emma : J'arrive, tu es où ?

Henry : Au collège, tu te rappelles où c'est ?

Emma : Oui, je suis là dans vingt minutes, ne restes pas dehors.

Heureusement je suis venu en voiture et pas en moto, si je fais monter Henry sur ma machine Regina me tuerai sur place. Vingt minutes plus tard je me gare devant le collège et Henry sort en courant.

Henry : (Me fait un bisou) Salut man, Bae et Neal sont là aussi.

Emma : Dis leur de venir, je vais les ramener chez eux.

Les garçons montent et après une petit tour pour tous les déposer je me gare devant la mairie en soufflant.

Emma : Je t'accompagne, si ta mère n'a pas fini on pourrait manger tout les deux ?

Henry : Ou tout les trois si elle a fini ? Dis oui stp, je sais que vous pouvez devenir amies.

Emma : Ok, on verra ce qu'en pense ta mère, elle a peut être prévu autre chose.

Henry : (Grand sourire) Mais non, je suis sûr qu'elle va dire oui.

Je grimpe les escaliers et tombe sur Tink qui vient vers nous en souriant.

Tink : Salut vous deux, qu'est ce vous faite là ?

Henry : Man est venu me chercher au collège les bus sont en grève et je n'arrivais pas à joindre maman.

Tink : Elle est en réunion mais ça doit être fini maintenant, venez je vous mène à elle.

Emma : Super merci, samedi ça te dit de venir manger à la maison avec Killian ?

Tink : Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Killian et Tink sont ensemble depuis deux ans apparemment, je ne me souviens pas de cela mais ils sont très amoureux. Tant mieux car voir mon meilleure ami aussi triste depuis son divorce me rendais morose.

Tink : Attend mais si les bus sont en grève, Bae doit être aussi bloqué ?

Emme : Je l'ai ramené à Mylah, ne t'en fait pas.

Tink : (Soulagée) Tant mieux, merci.

On arrive devant le bureau de Regina pile au moment où elle sort son téléphone collé à son oreille et mon souffle se bloque Dieu ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle.

Regina : Tink je...Emma ?

Emma : (Gênée) Salut, heuu...

Henry : (Enlace sa mère) Salut maman, man m'a ramené car les bus sont en grève.

Regina : (Serre Henry dans ses bras) D'accord, excuses moi mon téléphone était resté dans mon bureau.

Tink : Je vous laisse, à samedi Em.

Emma : Merci Tink à samedi.

Henry : Man peut rester manger avec nous ?

Emma : (Baisse les yeux) Si tu n'as rien de prévu évidemment, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Regina : (Glisse sa main sur ma joue et relève mon menton) J'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes aussi.

Je frissonne et hoche la tête incapable de parler quand elle me touche et me regarde comme ça.

Henry : Trop bien, et si on commandait comme ça on pourra regarder un dvd tous les trois comme avant ?

Emma : (Racle la gorge) Si tu veux, ça serait chouette.

Je regarde Regina qui ne semble pas contre et une demi heure plus tard on arrive. J'ai un pincement au cœur quand je pénètre dans mon ancienne maison et regarde autour de moi pour voir si des choses ont changé. Je suis assez soulagée de voir que non, je reconnais presque tout et regarde une photo de nous trois accrochée sur le mur.

Regina : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Emma : Les sodas sont toujours proscrits dans cette maison ?

Regina : (Sourire) On fera une exception pour cette fois, un coca ?

Emma : Je veux bien merci.

Henry : Maman on peut commander chinois, ça fait longtemps ?

Regina : Si tu veux appelles les, tu sais ce qu'on aime donc commande je vais me changer.

Elle me tend mon coca et grimpe à l'étage et je lutte contre l'envie de la suivre. Henry parle s'en s'arrêter et je souris en l'écoutant me raconter sa journée. Au bout de dix minutes ne voyant pas redescende Regina je m'inquiète et monte voir si il y a un problème. Mon cœur se brise quand j'entends ses sanglots derrière la porte et je pose ma main contre la porte de la salle de bain en soupirant. Je n'aurai pas dû venir, c'était idiot.

Emma : Gina, stp ne...je vais rentrer chez moi, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je t'appelle.

Avant que je n'aie fait trois pas elle me rattrape et me serre fort dans ses bras en pleurant.

Regina : Ne pars pas, stp.

Je soupire et l'oblige à me regarder, je lui essuie ses larmes doucement et la regarde tendrement.

Emma : Pourquoi tu pleures Gina ?

Regina : Je suis juste contente que tu sois là, tu n'étais pas revenu ici depuis longtemps, je suis désolés, je sais que c'est stupide.

Emma : J'ai été vraiment nulle avec toi, je suis désolée aussi.

Regina : Non je...stp reste.

Emma : Tu es sûre, Gina ça me brise le cœur de te voir dans cet état à cause de moi, je...

Regina : (Me serre fort dans ses bras) Stp restes avec nous.

Sa voix est tellement vulnérable et ses yeux si triste que je la serre contre moi doucement et lui embrasse le front tendrement.

Emma : Je suis là, viens notre fils nous attends.

Après avoir mangé on s'installe sur le canapé, Henry entre nous et j'essaie de me concentrer sur le film mais mes yeux se posent constamment sur Regina. Au bout d'une demi-heure Henry se lève pour aller chercher à boire et je me rapproche de Regina qui pose sa tête sur mon épaule en silence. Quand Henry revient il semble ravi et on regarde la fin du film en silence. Une heure plus tard je suis sur le départ et regarde Regina incertaine.

Emma : Est ce que Dimanche tu veux venir à la patinoire avec Henry et moi ?

Regina : Tu as décidé de te moquer de moi car je ne sais pas tenir sur ces choses ?

Emma : (Sourire) Peut être bien, enfin tu as sans doute autre chose de prévu je...

Regina : Je viendrais, tu passes nous prendre ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, je serai là à 13h.

Regina : Bien, alors à dimanche.

Emma : A dimanche.

Personne ne bouge, Dieu que j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je ne le peux plus maintenant. Je recule de trois pas, tourne les talons, avant de changer d'avis et de l'enfermer dans mes bras.

Emma : Je suis désolée.

Regina : (Serre contre elle) Je sais Em, moi aussi.

Le dimanche arrive, je me gare devant la maison quand je vois Katherine. Je serre les dents et respire un grand coup, ne t'énerve pas Emma, c'était il y a plus de trois ans tout ça. Regina semble complètement paniquée quand elle me voit et je soupire de lassitude.

Emma : Salut.

Regina : Salut, je...Katherine s'en allait.

Emma : Ok.

Katherine : Je ne suis là que dix jours alors appelles moi, bye.

Emma : Ma femme n'a aucune envie de vous voir, je suis flic maintenant et je n'hésiterai pas à vous embarquer si vous ne restez pas loin d'elle et de mon fils. Dégagez de chez moi et ne vous avisez pas de revenir ici, ou sinon je vous jure que je vous envoi à l'hôpital.

Katherine : Ex femme, tu es divorcée et elle ne t'appartient pas.

Emma : Ne pousses ma patience à bout Katherine, dégages de chez moi, tout de suite.

Mes yeux se sont assombrie de colère et je serre les poings, elle recule de trois pas et s'en va sans rien dire. Regina n'a rien dit, elle regarde le sol en se triturant les mains, la voir si stressée me perturbe au plus au point. Elle est toujours si sûre d'elle, peut être qu'elle voulait la revoir ?

Emma : Si tu veux la revoir, rattrapes là. Je vais voir Henry, désolés de m'être énervée.

Regina : (Petite voix) Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir Em, je ne savais pas quelle viendrais, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis deux ans.

Emma : Ok, vous êtes prêts ?

Regina : (Me regarde les yeux brillant de larmes) Tu me crois n'est ce pas ?

Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Je te crois, ne penses plus à elle. Si elle revient, appelles moi je m'en occuperai.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur la mienne et ferme les yeux) D'accord, Henry ta mère est là on y va ?

Je regarde notre fils dévaler les escaliers et me sauter dans les bras. Je souris et lui rend son câlin avec plaisir.

Henry : Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à me battre ?

Emma : (Etonnée) Pourquoi tu veux te battre d'un coup ?

Regina : (Inquiète) Est ce que quelqu'un t'ennuie au collège, tu dois nous le dire si c'est le cas, ta mère et moi on s'en chargera mon trésor.

Henry : Ce n'est pas ça, mais je suis tout maigre et ... (Rouge vif) les filles aiment bien les garçons musclés.

Emma : (Eclate de rire) Comment elle s'appelle ?

Regina : Em, vraiment c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Je regarde ma femme avec tendresse, elle me sourit aussi et on part, Katherine complètement occultée de notre esprit. Une fois à la patinoire Henry s'élance en riant, moi je tends la main à Regina gentiment et elle s'y accroche fermement. J'ai un sourire moqueur sur le visage et elle me tape l'épaule en plissant les yeux et en prenant un air boudeur que je trouve adorable.

Regina : Je te vois te moquer, si je finis à l'hôpital tu rigoleras moins.

Emma : Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

(Silence)

Regina : Bien, remontres moi comment on avance sur ces choses.

Henry patine autour de nous en souriant pendant que je montre à Regina les mouvements, je là tiens par la taille pour la stabiliser et on passe deux heures à patiner.

Emma : On va manger une crêpe et boire un chocolat chaud, il fait froid ?

Henry : On va au Granny, comme avant ?

Regina : Si tu veux mon chéri, ce n'est pas trop loin en plus.

Une heure plus tard on s'installe devant la carte, cet endroit m'emplit de nostalgie et Granny, la grand-mère de Ruby vient nous saluer.

Granny : Salut la famille Mills, ça fait longtemps.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Je m'en doute, on va essayer de venir plus souvent.

Henry : (Regard plein d'espoir) Tous les trois ?

Emma : On verra gamin, je vais te prendre une crêpe au Nutella et un chocolat chaud cannelle stp. Tu veux quoi béb...Regina ?

Regina : (Sourire triste) Un grand café pour moi et une crêpe à la pomme.

Henry : Moi comme man stp Granny.

Granny : C'est partit, ça me réchauffe le cœur de vous revoir ensemble, les choses sont bien mieux ainsi.

Elle s'en va avant que j'ai le temps de répondre et je grimace, tout est si compliquée bon sang. Dans ma tête ma vie était parfaite, comment on à pu en arriver là. J'ai était si égoïste de les laisser aussi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde mon dossier en soupirant, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Emma, après la crêpe on s'est séparées d'un timide sourire. J'aurais voulu qu'elle rentre à la maison avec nous, mais il est encore trop tôt pour ça. Quand j'ai vu arriver Emma et que Katherine était encore là, j'ai bien cru que c'était fini pour de bon. Mon cœur a fait limite une danse de la joie quand elle m'a appelé sa femme et demandé à Katherine de dégager de chez nous. Je sais que pour elle les trois dernières années ne sont jamais arrivées, j'essaie donc de ne pas m'accrocher au vain espoir qu'elle m'ait pardonné.

Tink : Eh, tout va bien ?

Regina : Emma ne se souvient toujours pas, je ne sais pas si ça me rassure, ou si ça me te terrifie encore plus.

Tink : Katherine m'a appelé, elle m'a dit qu'Emma l'avait clairement menacé si elle s'approche à nouveau de toi.

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, c'était assez ... c'était vraiment super de la voir réagir comme ça.

Tink : Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher de toi aussi, elle a assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

Regina : Tout n'était pas de sa faute, je n'aurai pas du lui céder, sachant en plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi.

Tink : Elle n'aurait pas du profiter de ta vulnérabilité non plus, c'est peut être mon amie aussi mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle a fait.

Regina : Tu n'étais pas d'accord avec moi non plus.

Tink : La différence c'est que toi tu regrettes, l'accident d'Emma vous offre une seconde chance. Arrêtes de te poser des questions et profite en, passes du temps avec elle. Prouves lui que tu es toujours sa Gina, que tu l'aimes toujours. Et comme ça même si elle se souvient dans un avenir proche, elle restera près de toi.

Regina : Je vais essayer, je vais l'inviter à manger ce soir, c'est un bon début.

Tink : Yesss, et puis ce week-end c'est mon anniversaire donc vous allez vous voir à ce moment là aussi.

Regina : Ton copain me déteste.

Tink : Killian est juste trop protecteur avec Emma, il sera gentil, si tu l'es aussi.

Regina : (Grimace) Je ferai un effort, bien maintenant c'est quoi se sourire niais que tu abordes depuis une semaine ?

Tink : Je suis enceinte, de quatre mois en faite.

Regina : (Grand sourire) Non, c'est une super nouvelle ça.

Je serre ma meilleure amie dans mes bras et soupire en pensant que j'aurais adoré connaître cette joie à nouveau ou adopté comme c'était prévu à l'origine avec Emma avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'on divorce.

Tink : Killian et Baie sont ravis aussi, bon je te laisse il est plus que tard, tu ne rentres pas ?

Regina : Je finis le dossier, Henry est avec mes parents ce soir, alors j'ai le temps.

Tink : D'accord, ne travailles pas trop dure.

Regina : Promis, rentre bien.

Une heure plus tard je me dirige vers ma voiture, je grimace en voyant qu'elle a deux pneus crevés. Nous voilà bien, je prends mon téléphone quand Katherine arrive.

Katherine : Salut, un souci avec ta voiture ?

Regina : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Katherine : Allez Regina, tu ne vas pas continuer à m'en vouloir pour une erreur qu'on a faites toutes les deux ?

Regina : Une erreur qui m'a coûter mon mariage, ma famille, toute ma vie. Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas être amies, j'essaie de recoller les morceaux avec Emma et c'est impossible si tu es là.

Katherine : Elle t'a laissé, demander le divorce, elle n'a même pas essayé de sauver votre mariage.

Regina : Parce que je lui ai brisé le cœur, arrêtes d'insister et rentres chez toi, je ne le répéterai pas.

Katherine : Tu changeras d'avis, je te prouverai que c'est moi la femme de ta vie, tu verras.

Elle s'en va et je soupire, heureusement qu'elle habite loin, je ne peux pas la gérer en plus d'Emma. J'appelle une dépanneuse et attend un taxi en grelottant de froid.

(Téléphone)

Emma : Salut Gina.

Regina : (Sourire) Bonjour Emma.

Emma : J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

Regina : Non j'attends un taxi pour rentrer chez moi, ma voiture a deux pneus crevés. Le gardien du parking va m'entendre.

Emma : (Inquiète) Tu es où ?

Regina : Sur le parking de la Mairie, pourquoi ?

Emma : Il est 18h passé, tu travailles trop. Je ne suis pas loin, je viens te chercher, rentres te mettre au chaud, tu vas attraper une pneumonie à rester dans le froid comme ça.

Regina : Le taxi ne va pas tarder, ne te déranges pas.

Emma : Ce n'était pas une demande, je viens te chercher, je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Elle raccroche et je souris, qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué ce genre de choses, simple et naturel de sa part. Comment j'ai pu la tromper ? Même si j'étais triste et seule, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle. Dix minutes plus tard elle arrive et je lui souris timidement.

(Porte qui claque)

Emma : Eh, je t'avais dit de rentrer, il fait un froid de canard.

Regina : Oui, il va sûrement neiger.

Emma : Viens, je te ramène à la maison.

Elle me prend la main et me tire jusqu'à sa voiture, son horrible voiture, mais je ne dis rien et je m'assois sagement.

Emma : Tu dois vraiment avoir froid pour ne dire rien contre ma choupette.

Regina : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais encore cette voiture, elle tombe en lambeaux.

Emma : (Rire) Je me disais aussi, ne critiques pas Choupette, elle est fragile.

Je souris en la voyant caresser doucement le volant et me rend compte qu'elle a une nouvelle fois désigné ma maison comme la sienne aussi.

Regina : Henry est avec mes parents, ça te dit de manger avec moi ?

Emma : Alors on va chez moi, car j'avais acheté tout pour me préparer un bon petit repas. Je te ramènerais après, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Regina : Oui, je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu m'appeler ?

Emma : Hoo je voulais t'inviter à dîner un soir. Le destin a bien fait les choses finalement, ton garagiste t'a dit que ta voiture serais prête quand ?

Regina : Vendredi, il la garde juste demain, il en profitera pour faire la révision et la vidange.

Emma : Je viendrais te chercher demain matin alors, je sais que tu détestes le métro.

Regina : Je prendrais un taxi Em, tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville.

Emma : Je viendrais te chercher à 8h, je ne commence qu'à 9h au commissariat donc tout va bien.

Regina : (Amusée) Et après c'est moi qui ne sais pas ce que veux dire un non ?

Emma : (Petite voix) Je veux juste prendre soin de toi, laisses-moi le faire stp.

Mon ventre se tord et je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, je la sens frémir mais elle ne me rejette pas et je souris.

Regina : Merci.

On arrive un quart d'heure plus tard et je regarde curieusement autour de moi, je n'étais évidement jamais venu ici.

Emma : Je te sers un verre de vin ?

Regina : Tu bois du vin, toi maintenant ?

Emma : Non, mais toi oui.

Je souris à nouveau, Tink a raison je dois prendre tout ça pour une seconde chance et arrêter de me poser dix mille questions.

Regina : Je veux bien, merci.

Emma : Fait le tour si tu veux, je vais commencer à préparer le repas.

Elle me tend mon verre de vin et je fais exprès de caresser sa main au passage lui déclenchant des frissons. Je file visiter, quand j'arrive à la chambre d'Henry je regarde avec désapprobation une console de jeu et je souffle. Tu m'étonnes qu'il adore venir ici. Arrivée à sa chambre je me fige en voyant une photo de notre mariage poser sur sa table de nuit, plus une autre avec Henry il doit avoir 8 ans sur cette photo. Je laisse couler une larme et attrape le cadre, je veux juste retrouver ma famille, je veux juste quelle revienne.

Emma : (M'entoure dans ses bras) Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Regina : Parce que tu me manques.

Emma : Je suis juste là.

Regina : Non tu ne l'es pas, mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Emma : J'ai préparé du saumon, j'espère que tu aimes toujours ça ?

Regina : Oui, ça sens bon dis donc.

Emma : (Sourire triste) J'ai eu un bon professeur, viens allons prendre l'apéritif.

Une fois sur le canapé Emma allume la télé, ils diffusent le portait de cambrioleurs et Emma fronce les sourcils.

Regina : Un souci ?

Emma : Les journalistes ne devraient pas avoir ses informations normalement, on traque ces cambrioleur depuis un moment, ça va nous complique la tache.

Regina : Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant ?

Emma : Non on appelle le chef Robin des bois, il vole que les riches, par contre les pauvre apparemment c'est lui et sa bande car ils n'ont pas donné un centimes pour le moment.

Regina : Katherine était sur le parking tout à l'heure, je préfère te le dire.

Emma : (Serre les dents) Gina je...si tu t'abstiens de la voir pour moi ou pour...

Je glisse ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible la coupant net dans sa tirade.

Regina : C'est toi que je veux, ça a toujours été toi et ça seras toujours toi. Je veux juste qu'il n'y est plus de secrets entre nous, je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus la voir. Je m'en occupe ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste te le dire c'est tout.

Emma : Tu veux que je lui parle, parce que je peux lui expliquer ma façon de penser un peu plus durement au besoin ?

Regina : (Sourire) Tu sais, tu es adorable quand tu es jalouse, je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant.

Emma : Parce qu'avant je n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse.

Regina : Là non plus, j'ai fait une terrible erreur et je te jure que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je veux juste nous accorder une seconde chance, parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Em.

Emma : (Caresse ma joue doucement) Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'aille la voir, juste pour être sûre qu'elle ait bien compris le message ?

Regina : (Rire) Je peux t'embrasser à nouveau ?

Emma : (Amusée) Tu demandes maintenant ?

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement. Elle me serre contre elle et je ferme les yeux, je suis tellement bien dans ces bras.

Emma : Je vais aller voir où la cuisson en est.

Elle file, mon cœur hurle face à ce manque soudain et je la regarde partir, doucement Regina, ne l'effraie pas. Deux heures plus tard elle me raccompagne devant chez moi. Elle m'embrasse la joue tendrement et recule de trois pas.

Emma : Bonne nuit Gina, à demain matin.

Je franchis les trois pas qui nous séparent et l'embrasse, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Elle répond à mon baiser et nos langues se rencontrent dans une course à la domination.

Emma : (Souffle court) Je vais y aller, à demain.

Regina : Ok.

Elle ne bouge pas de mes bras, moi non plus, je me mords la lèvre, j'ai envie qu'elle reste mais c'est trop tôt je le sais.

Emma : Pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec Killian ?

Regina : Il n'a pas été tendre avec moi lors de notre séparation et depuis qu'il sort avec Tink je suis assez ...

Emma : Méchante ?

Regina : On peut dire ça, je ferai des efforts, je l'ai promis à Tink et je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami.

Emma : (Embrasse tendrement) Bien, à demain Majesté.

Elle s'écarte mais je souris face au surnom qu'elle vient de me donner. Elle ne m'a plus appelé comme ça depuis des années, je lui souffle une réponse qui la fait s'arrêter et me regarder.

Regina : Est-ce que tu redeviendras mon Chevalier ?

Emma : (Regard tendre) Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être.

Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner, mon cœur semble apaisé pour la première fois depuis des années. Le lendemain c'est un Henry sur excité qui ouvre à Emma.

Henry : (Enlace Emma) Salut man, je file mon bus est là.

Il m'enlace et file vers son arrêt, Emma me regarde avec interrogation et je lui fais un sourire tendre.

Regina : Je lui ai dit que tu mangeais avec nous ce soir.

Emma : Ah oui ?

Regina : Oui, on y va ?

Emma : (Sourire) Après vous votre Majesté. (S'incline)

Regina : (Pouffe de rire) Merci bien mon brave.

Elle souris et une fois devant la mairie je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et l'embrasse doucement.

Regina : Tu passes me prendre à 18h, c'est bon ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui.

Je sors de la voiture mais elle me retient par la main et m'embrasse à son tour. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma main sur sa joue doucement.

Emma : Je suis contente de manger avec vous ce soir.

Regina : Moi aussi.

Je rentre à la mairie le sourire aux lèvres et tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais trois têtes mais je m'en moque. Tink me voyant arriver me donne mon planning et ma matinée se passe tranquillement.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez.

Emma : Salut, je te kidnappe pour manger avec nos amis.

Regina : (Grand sourire) Ah bon ?

Emma : Oui, prend ta veste Granny nous attend.

J'obéis et elle glisse sa main dans la mienne ce qui me ravi au plus haut point. Tink se moque gentiment et mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand je vois qu'Emma prend ma défense.

Emma : Ne l'embête pas sinon je dis à Killian de te torturer ce soir.

Tink : Pffff tu n'es pas drôle Em.

Emma : Laisses ma chérie tranquille, occupes toi de ton chéri pour qu'il fasse un effort.

Regina : (Murmure à l'oreille d'Emma) Je suis ta chérie ?

Emma resserre sa main sur la mienne et m'embrasse devant tout le monde, voilà qui répond à ma question.

Emma : Oui.

Si c'est possible mon sourire s'agrandit et on rejoint le Granny où j'ai le plaisir de retrouver David et Mary. Elsa et Ruby. Mais aussi Anna et Krystof, Killian et Tink, seul manque à notre table, les enfants.

Granny : Ha vous voilà enfin, ces morfales ne voulaient pas attendre pour commander.

Ruby : Rhooo j'ai faim moi.

Elsa : (Rire) Alors pourquoi on est tous là ?

Je me tourne vers Emma curieuse de sa réponse aussi ?

Emma : Ma mémoire ne reviendra peut être jamais et même si elle revient je sais que ça ne changera pas ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai toujours ressentit. Donc Regina et moi ont de nouveau ensemble, voilà bon appétit.

Je suis restée figée au milieu du restaurant les yeux exorbités, Mary éclate de rire et passe sa main devant mes yeux.

Mary : Je crois que tu as mis en bug Regina, Em.

Emma : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas grave, je sais comment remédier à ça.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je ferme les yeux malgré moi, mon Dieu je suis au paradis.

Emma : Tout va bien mon amour ?

Mon cœur semble exploser et je l'embrasse à mon tour tendrement.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Emma : Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Elsa : Rhoooo Mulan me manque...

Ruby : Ta femme rentre dans trois semaines courage.

On s'assoit et on mange dans une joyeuse ambiance, Killian et moi on fait des efforts pour rester polis et Tink et Emma semblent satisfaite. Sur le retour je suis perdue dans mes pensées, et maintenant quoi ?

Emma : Maintenant je vais t'embrasser, tu vas travailler et je passe te prendre à 18h. On ira chercher notre fils, on mangera et une fois qu'il sera couché on parlera.

Regina : Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Emma : Je te connais, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

Regina : (Sourire) D'accord, alors à ce soir.

Je l'embrasse et passe l'après-midi à me poser mille questions. Je finis par craquer et appeler Archie pour tout lui raconter.

Archie : C'est une bonne chose Regina.

Regina : Et si je fais tout capoter à nouveau ?

Archie : Vous avez appris de vos erreurs et Emma est près de vous maintenant, profitez juste de cette seconde chance. Elle n'est pas donnée à tout le monde vous savez.

Regina : Je suis sensée dire quoi ?

Archie : La vérité Regina, tout se passera bien, vous verrez.

Regina : D'accord et pour Henry ?

Archie : Votre fils est intelligent, il comprendra tout seul. Pour l'instant parlez avec Emma et décidez ensemble de comment faire les choses.

Regina : D'accord, merci Archie.

Archie : Je vous en prie, je suis heureux pour vous.

Je soupire et raccroche, tu peux le faire Regina, tout se passera bien, Emma semble décidée à nous accorder une seconde chance et je compte bien la saisir. Je lève les yeux quand on rentre dans mon bureau et fronce les sourcils en voyant Katherine, visiblement ivre. J'appuie sur le bouton de la sécurité et me lève.

Regina : Comment es-tu rentrée ici ?

Katherine : Secret...aller mon amour, cesse de me résister et viens habiter avec moi à San Francisco.

Regina : Tu es ivre et tu délires, sors de mon bureau tout de suite.

Elle me regarde avec colère et se précipite sur moi pour m'embrasser, j'essaie tant bien que de la repousser quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Katherine se fait éjecter loin de moi et Killian lui passe les menottes.

Emma : Je te jure que si tu touches à ma femme une fois de plus tu le regretteras, embarques la Kill.

Killian : Madame le Maire vous souhaitez porter plainte ?

Regina : Non, renvoyez la chez elle svp Lieutenant.

 **POV Emma :**

Mes poings sont serrés, je jure que je vais la tuer si elle ose la retoucher. Malheureusement pour moi l'image de Katherine embrasant Regina semble avoir débloqué ma mémoire et mon cœur se comprime douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Regina : Em, bébé regardes moi stp.

Je tourne la tête, une larme coule, puis une autre sur ma joue sans que je puisse les retenir et je tente de reprendre ma respiration.

Regina : (Pose tout doucement sa main sur ma joue) Pourquoi tu pleures mon cœur ?

Elle semble vraiment inquiète, est ce que je dois lui dire que je me souviens de tout ? Et prendre le risque de la perdre à nouveau, mais j'ai mal, bordel j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arrachée le cœur.

Emma : (Se dégage doucement et essuie mes larmes) C'est rien, si tu es prête je te ramène chez toi.

Regina : Ok, laisses-moi prendre mes affaires.

Dans la voiture personne ne parle, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Trois ans qu'on se parle à peine mais ces dernier temps c'est comme si j'avais retrouvé ma femme et je ne peux nier que je l'aime toujours autant mais je ne sais pas si je peux oublier. Une fois arrivées au collège d'Henry, le gamin meuble la conversation, il ne semble pas remarquer notre trouble et c'est tant mieux.

Henry : Maman il faut que tu signes les papiers pour le voyage scolaire, toi aussi man.

Emma : Ho c'est déjà, donnes moi ça. Tu vas voir l'Italie c'est vraiment un pays magnifique.

Regina : C'est vrai, surtout la Toscane, dommage que tu ne visites que les grandes villes mais c'est déjà bien.

Henry : Man a dit qu'elle m'emmènera faire le tour de l'Europe.

Emma : Il me semble avoir dit qu'il fallait que tu finisses le collège avec des bons résultats pour ça.

Henry : Tu te souviens, c'est cool. Je suis le premier de ma classe pour l'instant.

Regina : Il ne te reste plus qu'à continuer quatre ans comme ça.

Henry : (Sourire) Ouai, on mange quoi ?

Regina : Lasagnes, va te laver les mains.

Il file à la salle de bain et d'un seul coup je regarde le canapé, je revois Katherine et Regina dessus encore et encore et je serre les dents, bordel.

Regina : (Triste) Tu te souviens.

Ce n'était pas une question, je ne répond pas et garde mes yeux fixés sur le canapé.

Emma : On devrait brûler ce canapé, ça sens bon dis donc.

Regina : Em...je...

Henry : Mamans, vous venez j'ai trop faim là, on avait sport aujourd'hui.

A nouveau Henry fait toute la conversation durant le repas, Regina et moi on reste nos nez visés à nos assiettes en évitant de se regarder, super. Je ne peux plus agir comme je l'ai fait, même si ma colère était justifié j'ai mes tords aussi.

Emma : Tes lasagnes sont toujours aussi bonnes Gina.

Ce simple compliment semble redonner le sourire à ma femme qui me regarde amoureusement.

Regina : Merci, j'ai fait une tartes aux pommes en dessert, ça te dis ?

Emma : Comment refuser un de tes desserts, tu pars ce samedi Henry? Je viendrai avec ta mère te dire au revoir, quinze jours ça va être long sans toi.

Henry : Je vous appellerai, promis.

Regina : Tu as intérêt, je ne plaisante pas sinon je viens te chercher.

Emma : (Rire) Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin je la tiendrai occupée, amuses toi.

Le dessert englouti on se rend au salon, Henry mets en film et s'assoit par terre. Regina semble hésiter sur sa place et je lui tends la main gentiment. Elle semble rassurée et s'assoie près de moi, sans me lâcher la main. Je ne suis pas du tout le film, si je m'écoutais je prendrai mes jambes à mon cou quand Henry monte se coucher mais je ne bouge pas. Regina semble étonnée de me voir encore là et je soupire.

Emma : Il faut qu'on parle Regina.

Regina : (Voix brisée) Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation, mais tu semblais si sûre de toi. J'expliquerai à tes amis que c'est ma faute, je...

Emma : C'est ma faute aussi, je n'ai rien fait pour arranger les choses ses trois dernières années. J'étais, je suis blessée Gina. Te voir avec elle c'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur, et je t'en veux. Mais celle à qui j'en veux le plus c'est moi, je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Gina.

Regina : (Larmes) Mais ?

Emma : Mais rien, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce matin tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi, seulement cette douleur c'est insupportable.

Regina : On pourrait tenter une thérapie de couple, Em je...

Elle semble si brisée, si triste, ça me rend malade que ce soit à cause de moi. Je me lève et la tire dans mes bras doucement, elle s'accroche à moi et pose sa tête contre moi.

Regina : (Voix brisée) Ne me laisse pas encore stp.

Emma : Je suis là, je te promets de rester mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Regina : D'accord.

Emma : Et brûles ce canapé, je t'en achèterai un autre.

Regina : Avec ton salaire de flic, non merci.

Emma : (Amusée) Bourgeoise va, je vais y aller. Je t'appelle pour qu'on s'organise pour emmener Henry ensemble à son voyage scolaire.

Regina : Je ne suis pas bourgeoise, méchante.

Elle va pour me taper l'épaule mais j'arrête son geste en lui emprisonnant la main. Je lui caresse la joue tendrement et elle ferme les yeux. Je lui dépose un baiser aérien sur les lèvres et rentre chez moi. Le lendemain Killian m'assure que Katherine est rentrée à San Francisco et je souffle de soulagement.

Killian : Tu te souviens je le vois. Et tu sais comment je le vois, tu as ce même regard brisé depuis trois ans Em. Ces dernier temps on a tous l'impression de t'avoir retrouvée et on sait tous que c'est grâce à Regina. Tu l'as toujours aimé, ne laisse pas cette seconde chance filer Swan.

Emma : Je pensais que tu ne l'appréciais pas ?

Killian : Parce qu'elle t'a brisé le cœur, seulement elle est la seule qui peux le réparer alors laisse là faire.

Emma : Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Killian Jones ?

Killian : (Eclate de rire) T'est con, Tink est enceinte, je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

Emma : (Serre Killian dans mes bras) Je suis trop contente pour vous.

Killian : David a accepté d'être mon garçon d'honneur, tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Emma : (Grand sourire) Oui, je vais m'occuper de ton enterrement de vie de garçon à nouveau, prépares toi.

Killian : Mon Dieu, j'ai peur.

Graham : Les mousquetaires, le groupe des Robin des bois a encore frappé à vous de jouer.

Emma : Ok Cap, on y va.

Toute la journée ont est sur l'enquête, ce n'est qu'a plus de 20h que j'arrive chez moi. Je jette mes clés et me change en tenu de sport. Il faut que j'évacue toute cette colère ou je vais tuer quelqu'un. Je frappe depuis deux heures sur mon sac de frappe quand on sonne à la porte. Je grogne et vais ouvrir, je me fige en voyant Regina devant ma porte.

Regina : Je peux entrer ?

Je me décale et ferme derrière elle, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? A peine j'ai tiré le verrou quelle me plaque contre la porte en m'embrassant passionnément. Je reste un peu les bras ballant avant d'inverser nos positions, je crois qu'on a fini de discuter. Le lendemain matin je la regarde dormir paisiblement contre moi, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je soupire et vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Dix minutes plus tard j'entends la douche coulée et il me faut toute ma volonté pour continuer ce que je fais au lieu de rejoindre Regina. Je finis les œufs brouillés quand elle m'entoure dans ses bras et m'embrasse le cou tendrement.

Regina : Bonjour mon amour.

Emma : (Déglutit) Gina arrêtes de m'embrasser, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir après.

Regina : (Continue de m'embrasser le cou) Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, il y a des travaux à la mairie.

Emma : (La plaque contre le frigo et l'embrasse) Parfait c'est mon jour de congé aussi.

Au final peu de paroles ont été échangées cette journée, elle part vers 16h et je soupire. Je regarde mes mains, j'ai tapé trop fort sur le sac de frappe, elles sont explosées de partout.

Emma : (Sors son téléphone) Archie c'est Emma Swan dites vous êtes disponible pour un rdv ?

Archie : Bien sûr, j'ai un patient qui a justement annulé. Dans une heure à l'endroit habituel ?

Emma : Super, à tout à l'heure, merci Doc.

Archie : Je vous en prie, à toute à l'heure.

J'ai l'habitude de retrouver Archie dans un café tranquille, je trouve ça mieux que son cabinet. Je m'installe et il arrive dix minutes plus tard. Je lui raconte toute l'histoire, je parle sans m'arrêter pendant une heure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon à la fin.

Archie : Donc vous avez passé la nuit et une partie de la journée avec Regina mais vous n'avez que peu parlé.

Emma : On peut dire ça oui, on sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas la solution mais sur le moment c'était plus simple.

Archie : En effet, vous vous souvenez de tout ?

Emma : Oui malheureusement.

Archie : Et qu'est ce que vous en avez déduis ?

Emma : Que j'étais malheureuse à en crever sans elle.

Archie : En effet, donc vous voulez que ça change ?

Emma : Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal Doc, et si cette colère ne part jamais, cette douleur dans mon cœur c'est insupportable.

Archie : Est-ce qu'elle est plus forte que la douleur que vous ressentiez quand elle était loin de vous ?

Je réfléchis, la réponse est non, rien n'est pire que d'être loin d'elle et d'Henry.

Emma : Vous accepterez de nous suivre toutes les deux, pour qu'on arrange tout ça ?

Archie : Bien sûr, on peut commencer par une fois par semaine et voir comment ça se passe ?

Emma : Super, je vais voir avec Gina ces disponibilités et je vous rappelle.

Archie : Très bien, mais je pense que tout ira bien. Vous avez le plus important, l'amour et rien ne peux battre cela.

Le samedi arrive enfin et on regarde notre fils partir, quinze jours sans le voir, c'est une éternité. Regina fait la forte mais je sais que c'est pareil pour elle, ça doit même être pire vu qu'il vit avec elle la plupart du temps.

Emma : Mercredi 18h30 on a notre première séance avec Archie.

Regina : Vraiment ?

Emma : Oui, j'ai vu avec Tink ton emploi du temps.

Regina : Donc, tu acceptes de nous laisser une seconde chance ?

Emma : Oui, j' t'invite à dîner ?

Regina : (Sourire) Oui.

Après le repas je la raccompagne chez elle mais ne rentre pas, elle me regarde et je soupire.

Emma : Il vaut mieux éviter de recoucher ensemble tant que tout n'est pas réglé entre nous.

Regina : D'accord, mais rentres quand même. Je promets d'être sage, on ne fera que dormir.

Emma : Gina tu... Tu te mets en vrai pyjama alors et pas l'une de tes nuisettes qui me rende dingue.

Regina : (Amusée) Est-ce que je vous fais de l'effet Lieutenant ?

Emma : Ginaaa, arrêtes ça ou je m'en vais.

Regina : (Lève les mains) Pardon, je suis sage, aller rentres.

Bordel Emma tu es vraiment faible, je la suis et sourit en voyant le nouveau canapé. Je m'installe dessus et regarde la cheminée, elle glisse ses doigts sur mes épaules et je ferme les yeux quand elle commence à me masser.

 **POV Regina :**

Je suis si soulagée qu'elle soit là, quelle accepte de nous laisser une seconde chance. Je la masse tendrement et elle me tire contre elle. Je tombe sur ses genoux et elle m'embrasse doucement, mon cœur fait un bond et je pose ma tête contre elle. On reste dans cette position un moment, profitant juste de s'être retrouvées même si il reste du chemin à faire. On a dû finir par s'endormir car je me réveille aux premières lueurs de l'aube lovée dans ses bras sur le canapé. Un plaid nous recouvre et je l'embrasse pour la réveiller doucement.

Emma : Viens mon amour, on va se coucher.

Elle me suit en mode zombie, le matin n'a jamais été son fort et je lui tends un grand t-shirt à elle. Elle ne fait même pas attention, l'enfile et se couche. J'enfile un vrai pyjama en souriant et la rejoint. Elle se colle à moi de suite ce qui m'arrache un autre sourire et je me rendors sereine.

 **Dix jours plus tard...**

Les séances avec Archie étaient éprouvantes mais nécessaires et j'ai l'impression qu'avec Emma ça nous fait le plus grand bien. On passe toutes nos nuit ensemble, juste pour dormir, mais rien que le fait qu'elle me serre dans ces bras toutes les nuits me suffit. On venait de parler à Henry, qui était enchanté de son séjour mais se languissait de nous pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Emma : Il grandit trop vite, je suis rassurée qu'on lui manque un peu quand même.

Regina : Moi aussi.

Emma : Bon je dois aller au commissariat, la bande à Robin nous rend dingue.

Regina : Sois prudente.

Emma : (Embrasse) Promis, à plus tard.

Je la regarde partir et souris en voyant son sac de sport dans l'entrée, je l'attrape et manque de m'évanouir en voyant Katherine assommer Emma violemment la charger dans sa voiture. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle est déjà loin. Je prends mon téléphone les mains tremblante et m'enferme à double tour.

David : Regina ?

Regina : David, Katherine vient d'enlever Emma, elle l'a assommée et je ne pouvais rien faire j'étais trop loin et...

David : Regina respire, je ne comprends rien.

Regina : (Respire un grand coup) Katherine vient d'enlever Emma, je n'ai pas vu sa plaque mais elle conduit un SUV Noir.

David : On arrive tout de suite, ne sors pas de chez toi, où est Henry ?

Regina : En voyage scolaire, en Italie.

David : On sera là dans dix minutes, sa photo va être diffusée partout et on va mettre des barrages routiers.

Regina : D'accord, je fais quoi ?

David : Tu nous attends, appelle Tink elles sont amies, elle lui a peut être dis quelque chose.

Deux heures plus tard la maison grouille de policiers et je suis assise sur mon canapé le regard perdu.

Cora : Regina, ma puce, ils vont la retrouver, cette cinglée n'ira pas loin.

Regina : Je viens à peine de la retrouver maman.

Cora : Je sais, mais Emma sais se défendre, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle va se réveillée.

Henry Senior : Ta mère a raison, on va rester avec toi le temps que tout ça se calme. On ne sait jamais si elle tente de revenir ici pour s'en prendre à toi.

Tink : Killian et moi on reste aussi.

Killian : On a mit tes téléphones sur écoute, au cas où elle appelle.

Regina : Tu crois qu'elle va le faire ?

Killian : On l'espère, la police de San Francisco n'a rien trouvé dans son appartement, apparemment elle n'y est pas retourné depuis un moment.

Regina : Je ne comprends pas, elle n'était pas comme ça avant ?

Tink : Elle a toujours été intéressée par toi, même à l'université. Elle a tout fait pour te faire rompre avec Emma, quand il s'agit de toi elle déraisonne complètement. Je pensais que partir à San Francisco calmerai tout ça.

David : On a retrouvé la voiture abandonnée et brûlée sur une aire d'autoroute en direction de Boston.

Regina : Boston ?

Tink : (Réfléchis) Sa famille viens du Maine, elle va peut être là-bas ?

Regina : Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble que sa famille avait un chalet en plein foret quand on... Elle voulait m'y emmener quand on couchait ensemble il y a trois ans.

Ruby : Ok, je vais chercher l'adresse.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

 **POV Emma :**

Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, et je vais finir par mourir de froid si elle ne se décide pas à allumer la cheminée.

Emma : Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ?

Katherine : J'attends Regina, je vais lui prouver que je suis mieux que toi.

Emma : Et comment comptes tu faire cela ?

Katherine : Et bien quand elle verra ton état pitoyable elle reviendra vers moi, car moi je peux la protéger de tout.

Inutile de parler avec elle, elle nage en plein délire, elle m'a injecté régulièrement un produit qui me paralyse complètement.

Emma : Il fait un froid de canard, tu ne voudrais pas que Regina attrape froid quand elle va venir ?

Katherine : Tu as raison, je vais faire du feu. Il faut que je prépare à manger aussi, elle ne va pas tarder. On ira chercher Henry plus tard, on a besoin de se retrouver un peu toutes les deux d'abord. Tu pourras continuer à la voir, mais Regina est à moi. Je lui ai acheté une jolie bague, notre mariage sera dix fois mieux que le votre.

Elle continu son délire, je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience, je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose et bu depuis trop jours. Réfléchis Emma, il faut que tu l'amènes à sortir de ce chalet maudit.

Emma : Tu sais Regina adore les chevaux.

Katherine : Je sais ça, je sais tout sur elle.

Emma : Je m'en doute, mais je suis sûre que tu aurais toutes tes chances avec elle si tu l'emmenais en ballade.

Katherine : Pourquoi tu m'aides d'un coup ?

Emma : Parce que tu as raison, Regina et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi.

Katherine : Plus qu'avec toi ça c'est sûr, moi je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Depuis deux ans j'ai amassé une fortune, je vais pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'elle veut. Tu savais quelle voulait plusieurs enfants à l'origine ? Mais comme tu étais toujours parti, elle a abandonné ce rêve. Comme beaucoup de choses, pour toi.

Je grimace, je sais tout ça, mais je ne dois pas la laisser m'atteindre. Regina m'aime et moi aussi, on traversera cette crise et on en sortira plus forte.

Emma : Tu devrais t'occuper du feu et de la ballade à cheval.

Katherine : Bonne idée, Regina ne va pas tarder.

Le feu commence à réchauffer la pièce et je souffle de soulagement. Trois hommes rentrent d'un coup et j'hallucine en voyant que se sont les cambrioleurs que je pourchasse depuis un an.

Robin : Qu'est ce que t'as foutu putain, ta photo est partout et tous les flics de New-York te cherchent ?

Will : Putain, Robin regardes elle a attaché une nana.

Robin : Non mais t'es malade, c'est un flic bordel.

Jean : Il vaut mieux la détacher et se barrer, ça va beaucoup trop loin. On est des voleurs pas des kidnappeurs.

Katherine : Vous allez la fermer oui, c'est moi qui est tout organisé depuis deux ans, vous êtes riches grâce à moi alors vous ferez ce que je vous dis.

Robin : Non mais t'as pété les plombs ma pauvre, on ne tombera pas avec toi, t'es toute seule sur ce coup là.

Emma : NON !

(Plusieurs Tirs)

Emma : (Blessé) Putain mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?

Katherine : Ils étaient bruyant, voilà on en sera plus dérangées maintenant, ça fera une plus grande part pour moi n'est ce pas ? (Clin d'œil)

Je regarde le massacre et grogne de douleur en voyant qu'une balle a ricoché pour se loger dans mon bras. Putain elle a complètement pété les plombs là, je fais quoi ?

Emma : Katherine, regardes si ils sont morts. Tu peux encore les sauver, appelles une ambulance, tu n'es pas une meurtrière, tu as agit sous le coup de l'émotion, ça arrive.

Katherine : (Me ballonne) Tu fais trop de bruit, il faut que tu finisses de cuisiner, Regina ne va pas tarder.

 **POV Regina :**

Je vais devenir folle bon sang, trois jours et aucune nouvelle. Et si elle l'avait tué ? Mon souffle se bloque et je sens arriver une crise de panique. Pitié pas ça, je ne sais plus quel mensonge inventer à Henry à chaque fois qu'il appelle.

Archie : Regina respirez, vous faites une crise de panique. Regardez moi, inspirez, expirez doucement, voilà c'est bien.

Regina : Que faites-vous là ?

Cora : Je l'ai appelé, tu ne dors plus, manges à peine, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Regina : (Larmes) Tout est de ma faute.

Archie : Non, Katherine souffre d'un déséquilibre obsessionnel, vous êtes la victime dans cette histoire. Elle a profité de votre faiblesse il y a trois ans et maintenant que vous lui résistez elle s'en prend à l'être que vous aimez le plus au monde.

Regina : Elle va la tuer ?

Archie : Je ne sais pas mais Emma est intelligente, elle saura trouver les mots pour la calmer.

David : (Ouvre la porte) On l'a trouvée, les policiers sont entrains d'intervenir.

Regina : Elle va bien ?

David : On ne sait pas encore, on allait partir, tu devrais venir.

Je regarde Archie qui se lève aussi, ma mère me dit qu'elle récupéra Henry si on ne rentre pas à temps et on file.

Ruby : Ils ont entouré le chalet mais il y a plusieurs coups de feu, on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. On va mettre au moins six heures à arriver.

Regina : Tu oublies qui je suis, on va prendre mon jet.

Je soupire, pour une fois que ma fortune sert à quelque chose. Katherine me disait qu'Emma en avait après mon argent, quand on a divorcé elle ne m'a même pas pris un centime, et durant notre mariage elle a participé aux frais alors que c'était inutile. Je me rends compte qu'elle a passé des années à me manipuler pour m'éloigner d'Emma.

Archie : Ne vous en voulez pas, c'est une manipulatrice, elle a bien caché son jeu.

Regina : Si elle l'a touché je la tue.

Killian : Pour une fois on est d'accord Majesté.

Je souris à Killian, Ruby et David ont leur téléphone visés à leurs oreilles et je tente de fermer les yeux pour me calmer. J'arrive mon amour, stp attends moi.

 **POV Emma :**

(Mégaphone)

Policier : Ici la police de Storybook, vous êtes encerclés, rendez vous les mains en évidence.

(Tirs)

Katherine : Partez ou je fais sautez la tête de mes otages, je ne plaisante pas.

Emma : (Faible) Katherine, arrêtes tout ça, tu vas te faire tuer.

Katherine : J'emmènerai Regina avec moi d'abord, si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

Katherine : Le chalet est piégé, dès qu'elle rentrera je nous ferai exploser.

Emma : Pourquoi, si elle vient pour te retrouver ?

Katherine : (Rire cynique) Elle vient pour toi, tu as toujours été sa faiblesse.

Emma : Pourquoi la tuer si tu l'aimes ?

Katherine : Parce qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais, (pointe son arme vers moi) à cause de toi.

Emma : (Hurle) LE CHALET EST PIEGE N'ENTREZ SURTOUT PAS !

(Tir)

Une douleur me vrille la cuisse, elle m'a tiré dessus cette salope, bordel je commence à perdre un peu trop de sang là.

Katherine : Tout ça c'est ta faute, sans toi elle serait à moi.

Emma : (Serre les dents de douleur) Regina n'appartient à personne, est ce qu'elle criait mon nom à chaque fois que tu l'as eu dans ton lit ?

Elle me frappe avec la cross de son arme au visage, mais je la laisse faire, j'ai vu Robin bouger. Il se lève difficilement et prend le tisonnier. Katherine semble hors d'elle et ne fait même pas attention à lui, elle continu à m'assommer de coups. Puis d'un coup tout s'arrête, Katherine crache du sang et regarde le tisonnier sortir de son ventre avant de s'écrouler.

Robin : Tarée... (Se traine jusqu'à moi) Tenez le coup, je vais vous sortir de là.

Emma : Bombe, attention (Perd connaissance)

 **POV Regina :**

On est à l'hôpital, ça me rappelle cruellement comment tout ça a commencé. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine je me retrouvais dans la même situation, sauf que là c'est trop pour moi et Archie m'assoit sur une chaise de force.

Archie : Respirez, elle est en vie, elle est forte, elle va s'accrocher.

Regina : Tout est de ma faute Archie.

Killian : Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est la faute de cette cinglée. Si tu n'étais pas mariée à Emma, je douterais sérieusement de tes goûts au niveau des femmes.

Il arrive à me tirer un sourire, mariée à Emma... on aurait du fêter nos 14 ans de mariage le mois prochain.

David : J'espère que je serai invité à votre mariage, j'aime bien les histoires qui se finissent bien.

Ruby : C'est ton côté Prince Charmant ça, tu es pire que Mary des fois.

Dorothy : Bonjour je suis le Docteur Oz, êtes vous la famille du Lieutenant Swan ?

Regina : (Se lève) Oui c'est ma femme, et se sont nos amis, comment elle va ?

Dorothy : Elle va s'en tirer, elle se repose mais elle vous réclame.

Regina : (Soulagée) Merci infiniment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Dorothy : (Sourire) Vous n'aurez pas à le découvrir, une infirmière va vous conduire près d'elle. Pour vos amis il faudra attendre demain, désolé.

Ruby : Ce n'est pas grave, je vous paie un café ?

Dorothy : (Sourire) Pourquoi pas, vous êtes ?

Ruby : Le grand méchant loup, (Clin d'œil)

Dorothy : (Eclate de rire) Cool, j'aime bien les loups.

Il n'y a que Ruby pour draguer en pareil situation, incroyable. David et Killian la regarde amusés et Archie me pousse vers l'infirmière qui me conduit à Emma. Je rentre et mes larmes recommencent à couler en voyant son état, si Katherine n'était pas déjà morte, je la tuerai de mes mains.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

Regina : (La serre dans mes bras en pleurant) J'ai eu peur de te perdre, encore.

Emma : Je suis là, je reste près de toi.

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

Emma : Ginaaaa, je vais bien. Arrêtes de me regarder toutes les cinq minutes, et concentres-toi sur le film.

Henry : (Rire) Maman a peur que tu disparaisses.

Regina : Moquez vous, j'ai eu un peu trop de frayeurs ces temps ci.

Emma : Je sais mon cœur, mais je suis là.

Henry : Mon cœur ?

Emma : Ne joue pas l'innocent toi, tu sais très bien que ta mère et moi on est de nouveau ensemble.

Regina : Emma ! Vraiment, il y a d'autres façons de l'annoncer quand même.

Elle me fait taire d'un baiser et j'entends Henry ricaner, je souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Henry : Tu reviens habiter ici quand ?

Emma : Jamais, ta mère me couve déjà assez comme ça.

Regina : (Frappe l'épaule) Tu es la pire des femmes, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Henry : (Sourire) Cool, il était temps.

Regina : Ta mère est un peu lente parfois, tu sais elle est blonde.

Emma : (Frappe l'épaule et boude) Méchante, je ne reviendrai pas habiter ici puisque c'est comme ça.

Regina : (Sourire amusée) Vraiment, donc je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Emma : Parfaitement Majesté.

Henry : (Nous saute au cou) Je suis trop content, je vous aime les mamans, je vais me coucher.

Notre fils file et je me colle encore plus à Emma qui lève le bras pour que je sois bien.

Regina : Reviens à la maison.

Emma : Je reviens.

 **Six mois plus tard...**

Killian : (Grand sourire) C'est une fille, rhoooo regardez un peu comme elle est belle.

Je souris et regarde la puce de Killian et Tink avec envie, Emma m'enferme dans ses bras et je laisse reposer mon corps contre le sien.

Emma : Alors elle a un nom cette Princesse ?

Killian : Melody, Emma, Regina Jones.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, il a donné mon nom à sa fille? Emma me retourne et m'embrasse doucement en séchant mes larmes délicatement.

Emma : Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

Regina : (Sourire) Parce que je suis heureuse.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Parfait, viens je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Henry reste avec nos amis autour du bébé et Emma me tire jusqu'à la pouponnière où deux bébé pleurent à chaude larmes.

Regina : Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Emma : Ils ont été abandonnés, se sont de faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Ils ont à peine quatre mois, ils non plus personne, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait leur offrir une famille.

Mon cœur semble exploser et Emma se met à genou devant moi, je reste figée devant la scène et attend qu'elle parle.

Emma : Pour moi tu as toujours était ma femme, mais j'aimerais que le reste du monde le sache à nouveau. Épouse moi ma Gina, adoptons ces bouts de chou et profitons de cette seconde chance qui nous a été donné.

Regina : Oui.

C'est la seule chose que je peux prononcer tellement ma gorge est nouée par l'émotion, Emma me passe la bague au doigt et m'embrasse tendrement.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : Je t'aime encore plus.

Emma : Tu veux rencontrer nos enfants ?

Regina : (Grand sourire) Oui.

 **POV Emma :**

 **Six mois plus tard...**

Mulan : Punaise jamais je n'aurais cru que je te verrais en jour en robe.

Emma : (Sourire) Je voulais l'impressionner, je me suis mariée en uniforme la première fois.

Elsa : Tu avais de l'allure, papa était trop fier.

Emma : J'aimerai qu'il soit là.

Anna : Il est avec nous, j'en suis sûre.

Emma : Maman s'en sort avec les petits ?

Elsa : Elle est complètement gâteau, a propos d'enfants, Mulan et moi on va adopter aussi.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Cool, vous savez déjà ?

Mulan : (Sourire tendre) Je me suis attachée à deux petites filles de trois ans lors de ma dernière mission, on essaie de les faire venir.

Emma : C'est super, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

Anna : Moi aussi.

(Toc à la porte)

Killian : Prête à redevenir une femme honnête Swan ?

Emma : Oui, plus que prête.

Il me tend son bras et mes sœurs sortent, Ruby et Killian sont mes témoins, Elsa, Anna et Mulan mes demoiselles d'honneur. Regina a choisi Tink et August son frère comme témoin et Mary et Zelena sa sœur comme demoiselles d'honneur. La musique retenti et tous se lèvent à mon arrivée. Je repère Henry tout beau dans son costume qui tient nos alliances et vois ma mère avec les jumeaux. Nyssa et Seth ont presque un an et nous comblent de joie. J'arrive devant Archie qui a accepté de nous marier, car oui il fait ça aussi et je lui souris gentiment.

Killian : (Embrasse le front) Te voila arrivée, si tu changes d'avis, je suis garé devant.

J'éclate de rire et lui frappe l'épaule, il se place à côté de Ruby en souriant et Tink fait semblant de le gronder. La musique retentit à nouveau et Regina apparaît au bras de son père, magnifique comme à son habitude. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle apprécie ma tenue et lui fais un timide sourire. Henry l'embrasse sur le front gentiment et elle me prend les mains le regard brillant. Une larme coule sur sa joue et je l'essuie doucement.

Emma : Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

Regina : Parce que je t'aime, et toi pourquoi tu pleures ? (Essuie mes larmes doucement)

Emma : Parce que je t'aime.

Archie : Mes chers amis...

 **FIN**


End file.
